This invention relates generally to levels of the type for establishing a horizontal line or plane by means of a bubble in a liquid that shows adjustment to the horizontal by movement to the center of a slightly bowed glass tube. More particularly, this invention relates to a level of the type described whereby the level has telescoping components for increasing the effective length of the level.
Levels are commonly used to insure that structures are in a horizontal plane. Prior to the present invention, levels have been of a finite length which has been limited by practical considerations such as portability and storage.
It is often necessary to establish horizontal for extended structural lengths. This has necessitated repositioning the level along the extended length of the structure, which is inconvenient and leads to inaccuracies.
The present invention avoids these disadvantages by providing a level having an adjustable length. That is to say, the length of the level is adjustable commensurate with the extended structural length for which horizontal must be established.